PixieSilver2317
Name: Ella Age: 19 Country: England Editing Programme: Sony Vegas HD Platinum 11 Youtube Channel Biography Ella started vidding in 2008. Creating her first channel on the 1st of April, vidding simple cast and behind the scenes videos. After some time of these sorts of videos she took avery long hiatus that lasted years, breaking back in shortly with a slightly more ambitious Merlin cast video and the creation of a new channel on the 11th of October in 2011. She did not edit again for short time except for one Stargate SG-1 cast video which she chose not to upload initially. Ella finally broke back into vidding with a Band of Brothers video having been inspired from watching the series, a tutorial channel, the Mumford and Sons album, and from another BoB video. She then chose to edit in a more serious fashion. The first upload of her BoB video was taken down due to copyright and so, disheartened, she went back to some cast video and then broke into vidding The Hunger Games with her now OTP; Katniss & Peeta and then was able to re-upload the BoB video that marked her return to vidding and entarnce into more erious videos. Ella has since been developing her style and learning new techniques and new styles for videos, and has been primarily vidding Band of Brothers and The Hunger Games. In May of 2013 she made it through to the first round of her first editing competition The Masters of Dreamatorium and on the 29th of June 2013 she joined her first collab group xViddingisPassionx. In September of 2013 she joined the Game of Thrones MEP Studio; Ice and Fire Studios. She has a Back-up channel called: PixieSilver23172 Fandoms *The Hunger Games *Band of Brothers *Other HBO War *The Hobbit *The Lord of the Rings *Game of Thrones *Harry Potter *Star Trek OTP (Katniss/Peeta) Vidder PixieSilver2317’s OTP is Everlark. She really loves to make, not just videos about Katniss and Peeta as a ship, but as brilliant, individual, complicated and pained characters as well as their complicated relationship with each other. Her Everlark videos to date are: Katniss & Peeta || Calm Down Katniss & Peeta || Locked Out Of Heaven Katniss & Peeta || Can't Live Without You Other Ships Aragorn/Arwen Eowyn/Aragorn/Arwen Eugene/Renee Dany/Drogo Jaime/Brienne Peppy/George Character Studies Katniss Everdeen Albert Blithe Colourings Ella had never previously used colourings in her old cast videos but in finding the CreativityinSV tutorial channel was inspired to start using colourings. With her first video (Band of Brothers || Holland Road) she used a colouring from a tutorial and from that learned to create her own colourings with future videos. Vidder PixieSilver2317 has since used a colouring of her own creation in every single video, having started with very strong colourings and developing to sometimes using slightly to more muted colourings. Studios Studios & MEP groups that Ella is a member of are: Ice and Fire Studios (A Game of Thrones & GoT crossovers MEP group) xViddingisPassionx (A multifandom collab group) Ella has done one, two editor collab with boombiaatch: Band of Brothers || Ghosts That We Knew Cast Videos The Hobbit Cast Hunger Games Cast Camelot Cast Merlin Cast Stargate SG-1 Cast Inspirations Contact YouTube Back-Up YouTube Original Short Films Tumblr (Fandoms) Other Tumblr Art Tumblr DeviantART Wikia Profile